Drenched
by windwhisprer
Summary: .:Oneshot, 39, reincarnation fic:. While out in the rain, Aland meets someone he'd thought he'd forgotten.


**Drenched **

Aland wasn't exactly sure what called him out to the streets that evening. Perhaps a strange evening walk? A longing for some peace? A desperate need to get away from himself? Aland wasn't quite sure, but didn't really care. His excuse was to cross the street to the twenty-four hour convenience store to buy himself a chocolate bar and a pack of cigarettes. He ate half the chocolate bar and casually smoked down his cigarettes as he wandered aimlessly along the darkened streets.

It wasn't long until the rain began to pound down on him relentlessly. Aland hated the rain with a passion, but for some reason did not feel like turning back towards his apartment. He stayed outside as the rain came down upon him with a venomous rage, as though the heavens themselves wanted to dump the world upon his shoulders. Still, Aland didn't turn back. Slowly, he walked the empty streets, feeling himself soak through. The occasional car drove by him, splashing the lower half of his body in dirty drain water. Aland couldn't seem to care. He felt numbed to the world, too used to being angry to bother to try anymore.

Aland lived alone in a small apartment, in a building he hated with a landlord that hated him just as much. He had a few friends, but they very scarcely came into his life. It was incredibly hard for Aland to make friends when he continued to snap the way he did. He didn't care one bit what people thought of him, and could be as blunt as the end of a bat, and hit just as hard.

His blond hair was pasted to his skin and his violet eyes were directed up towards the overcast sky. He felt at a loss in his life, at a standstill. He hated his life, his job, and everybody around him. He often wondered how much trouble it would be to throw him off the nearest bridge. Not because he wanted to die, but because he was sick of his pointless life with no way out. _What a waste of twenty years, _he thought.

When he looked up, he caught sight of a man standing at the end of the block. He looked to be the only one out at this late hour. He was completely drenched, with brown hair pasted to the sides of his face and his clothes acting like a second skin on his lithe frame. He had large headphones that clung to his ears, and had a backpack on his shoulders. He was staring up at the sky, and Aland wondered idly if he was blaming the heavens for everything as well.

When the young man turned to look at him, Aland stopped, feeling something in his chest twist. A small smile caught on youthful lips, and the man waved him over. Confused, Aland stepped closer.

"Got a light?" he asked, his voice a breathy whisper. Aland wasn't sure exactly what he said at first, his voice nearly drowned out by the rain pouring down on them.

"Oh, yeah," Aland said, beginning to dig in his pocket. The young man placed a hand on his arm, shook his head and began to lead him out of the storm into the cover of a nearby train station. Once they stepped into the little shelter, the sounds of the pouring rain immediately dispersed. The brown-haired man took off his large headphones, letting them rest around his neck as he shook out his wet hair.

Aland dug in his pocket for the lighter he kept on him, shaking out the water as he handed it to the other man. The golden-eyed youth smiled, pulling out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes from his bag and lighting one up. Aland was impressed.

"Hey, can I bum one?" he asked when he realized the pack he'd bought not long ago was completely soaked through, along with the half-chocolate bar. The man turned to him and nodded, handing him a cigarette as they quietly began to smoke in silence. When both men finished, they stood in the shelter in silence, watching the rain pelt mercilessly against the glass. Finally, the brown-haired man turned to him.

"So, got anywhere to go?" he asked.

Aland shook his head.

The young man grinned. With the water pouring down the sides of his tanned face, he looked so stupid. Aland wasn't entirely sure where that thought came from. "You wanna ride the train with me?"

"Where are you going?" Aland asked.

The young man shrugged. "Don't really care," he said.

Aland thought about it for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure," he said quietly. "Let's go."

"My name's Goku," the man said, extending his hand.

"Aland," the blond replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

Goku's lips quirked up slightly in a smile as the train pulled up in the station. A handful of people got off when the doors opened, but thanks to the time and the rain, the train was mostly empty. Goku and Aland got on one car and sat, watching the dark world pass them by as the train pulled out of the station and continued its route around the city. The silence that stretched between the two men was comfortable, and for some reason Aland wasn't uncomfortable. It was strange. Normally Aland hated people, but Goku's presence was soothing.

Minutes passed, stops came and went, people filed on and off, and Aland and Goku remained silent.

After nearly an hour, Aland finally turned to look at Goku. He didn't question why he was sitting on the train with a strange man, or where he was going. He just enjoyed the peace that had overcome him.

"You smoke Marlboros?" Aland finally asked him. Goku's golden eyes flickered over him, a smile crawling across thin lips.

"Yeah," he said, his voice still soft. "A... friend of mind used to smoke them. When he died... I started smoking them to remember him." Goku twirled the lighter he had yet to give back to Aland in his hands, his focus down on them as a small smile crept across his lips. "I still smoke 'em, and whenever I miss him, I light up."

"You're weird," Aland said finally, relaxing back in the chair.

"Yeah," Goku said with a grin, scratching at the back of his head. "I guess I am," he said, a giggle escaping him.

Aland looked at the young man, a small smile creeping along his lips. Somehow the image of Goku grinning made the car seem even brighter, even though the world outside the train was dark.

"I didn't think a monkey like you would have good taste," Aland muttered quietly.

Goku blinked at him, brows rising slightly. "Did you just call me a monkey?" he asked, shoving lightly at Aland's arm. "I'm not a goddamn monkey."

Aland shoved back at him. "Shut up. Monkey suits you," he said simply.

Goku laughed, and even his laugh sounded light, as though he was afraid to speak too loudly. "I..." he trailed off, the smile still on his lips though it no longer reached his eyes. Aland felt something twinge in his chest, wondering if he said something wrong. "Wow. I haven't heard anyone say that since he died," he said quietly.

Aland hesitated, finally letting out a soft sigh. "Who was he?" he asked. Goku turned to look at him, and he shrugged one shoulder, continuing. "He must've been pretty important if you're still upset about it."

Goku shrugged his shoulder, looking down to the backpack that sat by his feet. "Yeah, he was really important to me. His name is... was Sanzo. He got, uh, murdered. A long time ago."

"What happened?" Aland asked, curiosity suddenly perked.

"Let's walk," Goku suddenly said, changing the subject as another smile crossed his lips. "I'm tired of sitting still."

Aland nodded, getting to his feet as the train pulled to a stop at their station. The train had gone all the way around its loop before finally bringing them back to where they got on. The men got off, heading back out into the rain as they aimlessly traveled in circles, enjoying the water that rushed down over their bodies and soaking them to the bone.

"I went out that day..." Goku said quietly. "We were... living together, uh, roommates, yeah... And then... when I came back he was covered in blood. I... attacked the monster that attacked him, and killed him. But... it was too late. Sanzo was dyin', and I couldn't do anything about it. He... bled to death."

Aland didn't know what to say. He didn't bother to apologize, knowing it would simply be wasted. He was never good with this kind of stuff. He merely reached out and ruffled the other man's hair, the only source of comfort that he could offer. Goku turned to him and smiled again.

The silence fell over them again, and they wandered around for some more time together, in a comfortable understanding. Aland wasn't sure exactly who this man was or where he came from, but the peace he brought him was enough for him to enjoy his company. He didn't have to say a thing.

"Shit, is that the time?" Aland cursed when he looked down at his watch. "I have to go home. I have to work tomorrow."

Goku smiled sadly. "I'll walk you," he said quietly.

The pair circled around, heading back towards Aland's apartment. They made their way down the barren streets, lit with the haunting glow of the street lights, and Aland almost wished he didn't have to go back to his apartment. He didn't want to go to a real life, he wanted to stay in the empty world with this phantom boy who'd calmed the storms raging in his heart.

They stopped in front of Aland's building, and again there was silence. Aland wasn't sure what to say in this situation. "Thanks, I guess," he said awkwardly. "I had fun."

"Aland's a funny name," Goku said out of the blue. "Do you know what it means?" Goku didn't wait for him to answer, instead looking him right in the eye, a true smile creeping across his lips. "It means 'bright as the sun.'"

Aland didn't have any time to process what that could mean as Goku leaned forwards and pressed his lips against his. Aland was stunned into silence, unable to react as Goku pulled back, hovering just centimetres above the blond's lips. Aland could swear he was shaking. "Gods... I missed you," he breathed, pulling back.

Before Aland could do anything, Goku pulled away, allowing the man to see the sorrow in his eyes. He wondered, idly, if Goku was crying, but couldn't tell with the rain that ran down his face. He wondered, idly, if the tears were those of joy instead of sorrow.

"See you," Goku said before turning, heading down the steps and then turning down the street. Just as Goku began walking away, the rain let up, silencing the white noise that had been raging in his ears. He watched as Goku pulled out his pack of cigarettes, stuck one between his lips and lit up. The smoke that trailed from his mouth cast an eerie glow over the youth, making him seem even more ethereal as he disappeared into the distance.

Aland was shaking, his heart hammering in his chest. He ran a hand over his face, wiping away some of the water that cloaked him. He was completely drenched.

"Littler fucker's got my lighter," he grumbled quietly. Aland made his way into his building, shutting the door behind him. He knew he was soaking water all throughout his building, but he really didn't give a rat's ass. He stood inside the doorway for a moment, letting his eyes close and his head rest back against the wood of the door. He laughed, just slightly, feeling the tension slowly draining from his body.

"'See you,' such an arrogant fuck," Aland finally managed to mumble, a smile crawling across his lips. Finally, he shook the water from his hair, making his way up towards his apartment.


End file.
